Jorge Santiago vs. Kazuo Misaki 2
The fight was for the Sengoku middleweight title with Jorge Santiago defending. The Fight The first round began. Misaki was moving, a lot of movement and footwork. Misaki blocked a high kick. They clinched. Santiago kneed the thigh. Misaki kneed the thigh and stomped the foot. He kneed the body there. He kneed the ribs. He landed a body shot, kneed the thigh twice. They broke. Santiago missed a flying knee and landed a right hand. Misaki got a trip to half-guard. Not much going on at all, for what seems like two minutes. Two thirty. Santiago shoved him off and stood and they broke. Santiago pressed forward and they clinched, Santiago kneed the body thrice and ate one. Misaki got another trip to side control. One forty-five. Misaki stood. One twenty-five. Misaki kicked the leg. One fifteen. He kicked the leg. One minute. Misaki came down to guard. He landed a pair of rights and stood. Forty. Misaki came down to guard. Twenty remaining. The first round ended. The second round began. Both were probing each other. Misaki missed a body kick and another. Four thirty left. Misaki stuffed a single and they broke. Four minutes. Good head movement from Misaki. Not much happening. Santiago grazed with a flying knee. Misaki blocked a high kick. Three minutes. Misaki kneed the body inside and a left hook. Misaki landed a right hand to the sternum. Two fifteen. Misaki landed a jumping knee himself. Two minutes. Misaki landed a one-two to the body very nicely. Santiago landed a right hand to the body. He missed a Superman punch. One thirty. They clinched. Santiago stuffed a trip. Misaki pulled standing guard to the ground with a very tight guillotine. He had mount with it. Santiago nearly tapped, it looked like. Misaki still had mount by the ropes. One minute. The referee dragged them away from the ropes a bit. Santiago was trying to roll out. He went for a leglock. Misaki was through the ropes after a moment. They brought it back to the center with ten left, standing. Santiago missed a wild right. The second round ended. The third round began. Santiago landed a left hook. They clinched. Four thirty as Santiago kneed the body there. Misaki worked for a standing guillotine and broke kneeing the face. Four fifteen. Santiago dropped Misaki with a high kick and he was pounding, three hard right hands. He passed to side control with four minutes. Misaki was still hurt. Misaki was cut by the eye. His eyelid. Misaki rolled for a reverse heelhook however. Three thirty-five. Santiago stood out. Three fifteen as Santiago landed a big right hand. Misaki revresed and stood and broke. The crowd loved it. Santiago got a double to guard. Three minutes. There was a cut on the right eyelid of Misaki. He was blinking heavily. Two thirty-five. Santiago landed a pair of right body shots. Two fifteen. Misaki briefly worked towards another guillotine. Two minutes. Misaki landed a trio of heel kicks to the kidney. One thirty-five. One fifteen. I wouldn't mind a standup. One minute. Stand them up, referee. Santiago landed a hammerfist. Thirty-five. Misaki landed a pair of heel kicks to the kidney. Fifteen. Santiago landed some body shots. The third round ended. The fourth round began. Misaki landed an inside leg kick. He landed another a bit later. Four thirty. Santiago missed a right hand and ate a counter right cross himself. They clinched. Four fifteen. Misaki kneed the body there. He kneed again. Four minutes. Santiago kneed the sternum. Three thirty-five. The referee called for action. Santiago stuffed a trip and they broke. Three fifteen. Misaki swung wildly for a moment. He dropped Santiago with a left hook and landed a hard left from side control. Three minutes. He landed a right. He landed another and another as Santiago retained guard. Misaki landed a hammerfist. Two thirty-five. Misaki was still pounding. Santiago kept the butterflies. Misaki passed to mount. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Misaki worked towards an arm triangle. Santiago gave up the back with both hooks. Misaki had an arm triangle from the back. He lost it. Misaki turned back to mount. Nope, side control. One thirty. He kneed the back of the head. One fifteen. Santiago turtled up. Misaki had a guillotine or an anaconda choke rolling. One minute as Misaki kneed the face, the nose. He kneed the top of the head. He had the back again. He landed a pair of hammerfists in under. Santiago went through the ropes deliberately to get a break. They gave Santiago a yellow card for it. Oh wait, a red card. A 10-8 round, apparently. Thirty-five as they continued. Misaki landed a jab. Santiago kneed the body. Santiago swung for the fences. Fifteen. Santiago landed a right and dropped Misaki. Santiago landed four hammerfists and the fourth round ended. The fifth round began. Santiago landed an uppercut and a straight left. Misaki was down. Santiago was all over him. Santiago landed four right hands. Four thirty-five. Santiago had side control, half-guard, then mount. He landed three short lefts. Four fifteen. Santiago looked to set up an armbar briefly. Four minutes remaining. Santiago kept looking to set up that armbar. Maybe a kimura. Three thirty-five. Santiago landed a right hand. Another trio. A trio of hard hammerfists. Misaki gave up the back with both hooks. Three fifteen. Santiago went back to half-guard and then mount working for an arm triangle. Three minutes. Santiago kept looking for it. Santiago let it go. Two thirty-five. Misaki turned to guard and the crowd roared there. The crowd chanted Misaki's name. Two fifteen. Santiago worked for a kimura. Santiago took the back with it with both hooks with two minutes. Santiago had the choke in nearly. Misaki was defending. Santiago turned to half-guard. The referee turned the bloody pair away from the ropes. One thirty. Santiago mounted again easily. Santiago landed a pair of right hands. Misaki's left eye was almost swollen shit. Santiago landed five hard lefts, a left and a right and a left. One minute. Misaki gave up the back with both hooks. Misaki was hurting. The referee was close to stopping it. Misaki turned back to mount. Thirty-five. Santiago landed a trio of hard rights under. Misaki gave up the back again with both hooks. Six hard rights and four lefts in under and Misaki's corner threw in the towel. It was all over.